Talk:Akon
Detention Unit Where was it mentioned that he was in the Maggot's Nest? I can't recall it to be mentioned anywhere, could someone give me the reference? I checked the manga chapter where he appeared, and it was never mentioned that he was in the Maggot's Nest. I also checked the chapter where the Maggot's Nest is shown and he doesn't show up there either. Lia Schiffer 07:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :I asked this question before and was told to visit Bleach Asylum. There are omake segments in one of the recent volumes (35, 36, or 37, I believe) that show Akon being in the Maggot's Nest. So those are from Kubo himself, published in Japan (and eventually, here, in a couple years or so). Unfortunately, I don't have the link any more, but I don't think it'd be difficult to find. Big red01027 21:19, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::OK, thanks for the data. I guess that's volume 36, for that's the one with the Pendulum mini arc. Lia Schiffer 06:21, 30 April 2009 (UTC) English VA Correction The one who voices Akon isn't Patrick Seitz, it's Travis Willingham. If you watch Fullmetal Alchemist you can hear the difference between the two. A-Stone (talk) 14:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone Sign your posts with the fours tildes (~~~~)!! Where did you find this information?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) There's no page on the entire internet who can get a voice actor right in Bleach, I have searched everywhere I can, they all go with the same actors, some haven't even appeared in Bleach like Steve Cassling, Thom Adcox, Debi Mae West, Michael Reisz, Jeannie Elias. A-Stone (talk) 14:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone Well Travis Willingham never mentioned voicing anyone in Bleach until his role of Love and Ashido were bout to come up, after Akon's had appeared!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The information we get is courtesy of the voice actors or their agency. We do not use sites like ANN or Facebook, because they are usually fan-speculation, and this is a non-speculation site. A lot of times people create fan pages or false accounts and claim they are the va, but are not. I have heard some of the claims on FB, and I have checked the official pages of the actors, and there is nothing to prove those claims. The names here, are the most accurate names you can probably find on the internet right now. If you want more info, I would try contacting Studiopolis or the actors themselves. --Lemursrule (talk) 15:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Personality Personality Section Needs to be added in. --Kieronrob (talk) 22:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Any particular reason you won't do it? --Kamikaze839 (talk) 22:50, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I'd say it's not my place to do it, how about you do it? --Kieronrob (talk) 23:37, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry about it not being your place, that's not an issue. Nobody needs special permission to add something like a personality section. 23:46, March 12, 2013 (UTC)